The Whistler (website)/August 2000
August, 2000 In this issue: Poetry Page pg..2 Websites Of The Month pg. 3 Madam Mavis pg. 4 Fashion and Facts pg. 5 Knot Hole pg. 6 Page 1 'CSGs Safe At Home!' Girl Trio Finds Unexpected Fame From Trip There was a warm welcome on hand at Whistling Pines Junior High, as tired threesome Nakili Abuto, Miko Kajiyama and Dana St. Clair landed via helicopter in the school's driveway last week. Banners flew, people cheered and a hired crop-duster wrote "CSGs Rule" in the sky above the front entrance. The student trio had gone missing during a terrible storm and were the object of a frantic water search by both friends and officials. But, as luck would have it, the girls washed up on a very unusual shore -- the island where hot TV hit "Marooned" was being filmed! "It was really Marlo's talent that saved us," said St. Clair, petting her pooped-out pooch. "His wonderful nose and ears just found those people and led us to them. Who knows where we might have wandered if he hadn't been there? It was a BIG island!" "They were real nice to us, too," added Abuto. "Lots of food, cots to take a nap in, even a phone call home to our parents. Not to mention that we got to hang with the stars of the show..." "The camera crew was cool, and they even let me take some video of the island, which they'll send me later after the tape is edited," said Kajiyama. "I could totally go back there again...as long as I had all the stuff I needed with me!" Friends and family members all celebrated the girls' return with cake, punch and lots of hugs. After a short speech made by school principal Mrs. Herrera, the party broke up and the CSGs went home for a much-needed rest. "Rest, hah," quipped St. Clair. "What I want is a SHOWER!" But there's no rest for the weary, as they say. Instead of settling back into oblivion, the fatigued families had their phones ring off the hook with offers for everything from TV talk shows to major motion picture deals. Fame, it seemed, had found them. Within two days of their return, Nakili, Miko and Dana had been interviewed on "It's Morning, America," "The Okra Whinney Show," and "Entertainment Exit." "We got to see all the sights in New York," said Kajiyama. "It was much cooler than I expected. And I didn't even lose my purse once." "I got asked to be in a music video with hip-hop rapper Shuta Rat," reported Abuto. "But my mom said no way. I don't see why...all I was going to say was 'whazzup' about 20 times!" After a whirl of offers, the CSGs' parental units put out a press statement and got answering services. "We feel they've had enough," said spokesman-dad Farouto Abuto. "It's time for them to get on with their lives." And how do their fellow students feel about the CSGs' safe return? "I'm thrilled, of course!" was Nicole Whittaker's comment. "Next to the Ones, they're just the BEST! And of course, we've always been very close...if anyone needs to interview someone who knows what the girls are REALLY like!" "It's the first time I was able to feel happy in ages!" confided Rockett Movado. "Life would not have been the same without them...I'm so grateful they're safe." "I don't see what the ballyhoo is about. I would have discovered them in a trice...eventually," commented Arnold Zeitbaum. But not every heart was joyful. This reporter overhead the following remark made by St. Clair's stepsister, Rachel Redman: "Oh, spit. Why'd she have to show up for, anyways? I was gonna get her room..." other pages lost External Links *The Whistler, August 2000 Category:Whistler Issues